Une soirée formidable
by juliabakura
Summary: une petite histoire dans un lycée avec des persos de fire emblem et des persos inventés!
1. Chapter 1: kavitchie

Une histoire avec des persos de fire emblem avec quelque yaoi et aussi des couples plus simple…Certain persos sont des persos que j'ai créé…

**Une soirée formidable !!!**

Chapitre 1 :mon arrivée…(Kavitchie.) 

C'était mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée…Etant une magicienne assez spéciale, puisque je fais detective à mes temps libre, je courrais dans les couloirs afin d'arriver dans la salle.

BLAM

« excusez moi, je suis en retard…Il y a eu un probléme chez moi… »dis-je…

Un jeune professeur avec des longs cheveux gris attachés ,une cape violette, me regarda en souriant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à l'heure Kavitchie…Bon alors voici Kavitchie ROSA, une nouvelle éléve je vous demanderez donc à tous de l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Tous les élèves répondirent d'un même oui..Sauf un…

« Bon, alors vous allez vous installer à côté de Erk…Erk levez vous s'il vous plaît. »

Pas particuliérement ravi, un jeune homme au cheveux mi court violet se leva…

Son regard particuliérement froid me fit rougir…Je m'avançais devant tout le monde pour aller rejoindre ma place…Et durant ma traversé je pouvais entendre que certaine filles auraient aimée être à ma place…Mais voilà que quelqu'un rentre en courant et se prends la porte.

« Vous allez bien jeune homme ? » demanda le professeur.

Le jeune en question, je le connaissais bien…Et c'était normal, puisque c'était mon ancien coequipier.

Un jeune homme à la peau bronzé, les yeux presque noir, les cheveux très très cours, mais bouclé…Avec sa tenue traditionnelle de guerrier de la plaine de Camanga.

« Excusez moi, mais j'ai eu un soucis en route…Je suis Orelio Tutti, et je suis nouveau dans la classe. »

Comme d'habitude les élèves riérent de sa bétise, sauf moi et Erk…

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, allez vous asseoir à côté de Matthew. »

Matthew se leva, et orelio alla le rejoindre, mais cette fois il tomba par terre en marchant bizarement…Je mis ma tête dans mes mains, pour ne pas voir le massacre…

Quelques temps plus tard … 

Le cour de magie était enfin fini…J'étais entrun de ranger mes affaires quand le professeur (c'est pent, je crois que vous l'avez deviner.) arriva à ma table pour me parler, en arrétant Erk qui essayer de s'échapper.

« Erk, faîtes lui la visite de notre lycée… »

« Mais pourquoi je dois faire cela professeur ? » demanda-t-il visiblement par heureux de la visite.

« En échange, vous ne serez pas avec serra lors de votre prochain exposé. »

« D'accord. » dit Erk visiblement plus content de se débarassé de cette derniére.

Puis le professeur alla vers Orelio…Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui a dit, mais Matthew et une fille au cheveux rose s'en allèrent avec lui.

Moi je suivais Erk, qui me montrait le lycée…La plupart des filles que l'ont croisée me regardé avec une haine farouche.

« Ne t'inquiéte pas…Toutes les filles sont comme ça quand une nouvelle fille arrive… »Me dit-il sans me regarder.

J'hocha de la tête…Puis il m'amena devant un tableau.

« Ici, il c'est le tableau des dortoirs, tu vas pouvoir avec qui tu es pour cette année dans quelle chambre. »

« Merci… » lui répondis je…

Lui, il ne daigna même pas un regard et fini par dire..

« Voilà la fin de la visite…Tu vas devoir reprendre l'emploi du temps, demande à Nino, elle est dans notre classe, et elle est également dans ta chambre…Elle t'aidera. »Puis il parti.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, et je vis une jeune fille avec une cape violette et les cheveux vert me bondir dessus.

« Bonjour je suis Nino !!!Je suis magicienne, j'espére que l'on va bien s'entendre…Qu'est ce que vous aimez faire ?Vous aimez les animaux ?Moi je les adores !!!Au faite comment vous vous appellez ? »

J'étais dans tout mes états…Je n'est pas pour habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui me pose tant de questions, et pour cause…J'étais quand même connus autre fois comme étant une magicienne qui tué sans distinction tout se que je croisais…

Pourtant j'ai arrété après avoir rencontrer Orelio…

Une drôle de rencontre faut dire, un peu comme cette fille et moi.

« Je m'appelle Kavitchie. » Lui repondis-je un peu en retrait…

Celle ci me souria.

« Contente de te connaître Kavi-chan !!!Tu veux que je t'aides à déplier tes bagages , à moin que tu ne préfére aller tout de suite au réfectoire ou alors… »

Je regardais Nino avec mon ancien regard qui m'avait valu le surnom de « l'ange de la torture »

« Je veux être un peu seule pour l'instant. »

Nino me regarda un peu pénait, puis elle me souria.

« Désolé…Je suis au réfectoire, si vous avez besoin de moi… »

Puis elle partie…

Je regardais un miroir où je revoyais mon image dedans…

Je repensais à ce que j'ai du faire depuis tout se temps…J'avais tué tant et tant de personne pour obéir simplement aux ordre de ma famille, mais j'avais arrété 1 pour Orelio, et 2, car ma mission était de tuer ma propre petite sœur…Une fille qui pouvait être agaçante au premier rapport, mais qui était quand même charmante…J'aurais put très bien l'exécuter sans rien dire, mais…Je revoyais chaque fois l'image d'Orelio qui m'empéchait de faire de nouveau un crime.

Et alors, je laissais filer ma sœur…Mon pére ayant compris ce que j'avais fais, il avait lancé toute la troupe sur moi…Mais j'étais la plus forte de toute ma troupe, et j'en fis qu'une bouchée de toutes ces personnes, et je n'épargnais personne, je tué y compris mes autre frères et sœurs qui avaient reçu la même mission que moi, et lorsque j'avais tué tous les autres, il me rester mon père.

Je me souviens de se passage…

J'avais levé mon bras qui était enveloppé de flamme je regardais dans les yeux mon père…

« Tu as toujours était qu'un monstre…Un monstre tout comme tes frères et tes sœurs…Pourquoi nous tué nous alors que nous sommes ta vraie famille, cette gamine…Elle on l'a adopté…Et pourtant tu l'a protége au prix de ta famille ? »Dit mon père…

« Moi…Je choisi mon avenir…Mon nouvel avenir …Et il se construit avec elle. Je ne fais plus partie de votre famille. »lui répondis je avant de lui enfoncer mon bras dans son ventre…

A ce moment là, je me révélais dans un lit, et à côté de moi, je revis Nino.

« J'ai eu si peur !!!Tu t'es évanouis, tu tremblais tellement » dit-elle en pleurant.

Je me levais doucement…

« Ne t'inquiéte pas, ce n'est rien.. »Lui dis je pour la rassurer.

Soudain un homme Avec un longue cape noire, des yeux d'assassins, des cheveux roux, et la peau bronzé arriva.

« Nino tout vas bien ? »

Nino regarda le nouveau venu .Et rougit.

« Oui tout va bien mon Jaffard-kun !!! »

Le jeune homme rougit à son tour…

« Bon, et si nous allions tous les trois au réfectoires ? » dit-elle toujours aussi excité.

Nous hochions la tête…

_**(à suivre…)**_


	2. Chapter 2: orelio

_On continue avec les même persos, mais sous un point de vue différent !!!_

**Chapitre 2 : Mon essentiel !! (Orelio)**

Mon professeur principal Pent, alla me voir, avec une jeune fille au couette rose, et Matthew.

« Matthew, Serra allez montrer le bureau du proviseur à Orelio. »

Les deux hochèrent de la tête…Et m'emmenèrent, dans un long couloir…

« C'est chouette que l'on soit dans la même classe, et que l'on fait le même travail !!! »Dit Serra en se collant à Matthew .

« Mais oui… »Soupirait-il…

« Sinon, pourquoi le proviseur m'appelle ? »

« On nous a dit que vous étiez l'un de nos nouvel agent secret pour la sécurité de ce lycée et de cette région. » me fit remarqué Serra.

« Donc il sait ce qu'il c'est passé avec… »

Les deux jeunes me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est rien !!! »leur répondis-je en souriant.

J'entrais dans le bureau du proviseur qui autre que Hector.

« Je voulais vous voir, mon cher Orelio… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois ? » lui demandais-je .

« Tu connais sans doute la jeune élève qui viens d'arriver non ? »

Je rougis malgré moi.

« Oui je la connais assez bien…Pourquoi ? »

« Car j'ai entendu qu'elle avais eu des soucis, tu vois le genre … »

Evidement, car j'étais son compagnons de voyage durant plus de 3 ans…

Mais elle était avant une tueuse à gage hors pair, utilisant la magie pour parvenir à ses fins…

Je ne sais pas comment mais j'avais réussi à la persuader d'arreter de tuer les personnes…Et un jour elle m'avais avoué qu'elle avait refusé une des missions de ses parents, qui était de tué sa petite sœur adoptive…

« Eh bien, Nous avons en ce moment des soucis au sein du lycée. »Continua hector.

Je le regardait avec de gros yeux.

« Des problèmes ?En rapport avec Kavitchie ? »

« Oui !!!Connais tu un peu sa famille ? »

Je répondis un non…Je ne savais rien du tout à part qu'elle avait une sœur adoptée…Mais je croyais qu'elle avait tué toute sa troupe moi…

« Eh bien, on a découvert des corps d'élèves assassiner d'une drôle de maniére… »

Il montra une photo avec le corps d'un jeune mort transpercé dans le ventre, sans cœur, et ce qui me frappa le plus, c'est qu'autour du corps il y avait de l'eau…

« Il n'y a qu'une seule famille de tueur qui utilise la magie de cette façon…Cette fois c'était de l'eau ou de la glace qui a transpercé son corps… »me dit hector.

« C'est vrai…Mais ce n'est pas la méthode de Kavitchie… »

« Oui je sais…Dans votre dernier rapport vous m'aviez décrit son attaque qu'elle utilisé sa magie qui est plus souvent constitué avec le feu…Et que son attaque spécial était d'enflammer son bras afin de traversé un corps c'est cela ? »

J'hochais de nouveau la tête…

« Bien…C'était juste une confirmation que j'avais déjà besoin d'entendre…Si il y a bien un membre de sa famille ici, il ou elle va surement se venger d'elle…Alors surveillez la !!! »

Je partais du bureau pour aller maintenant vers les dortoirs…

Durant ma traversé je repensais à la première fois où kavitchie et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés…

C'était au printemps, un cerisier en fleur était là, au temple de Camanga…

J'avais un rendez vous avec mon maître là bas, afin de poursuivre mon entrainnement, quand j'entendis des cris, je pressais le pas…

Et je vis mon maître se battre avec cette fille…

Celui ci avait du mal à empécher les coups de kavitchie de l'atteindre…Malgré cela, il s'arrèta en me regardant.Kavitchie aurait put le tuer sur le coup, mais elle me regarda à son tour…Et soudainement elle rougit, et commença à trembler…

Mon maître nous regarda…Et sourie.

Puis un son de cloche se fit entendre…C'était l'alarme qui signalé une invasion…

Mon maître me donna une épée et m'insita à partir avec kavitchie, me disant que c'était mon destin…

Je partis donc à contre-cœur de camanga…

Et voilà où je suis maintenant…Je regardais dans quel dortoir j'allais être ; et manque de bol, je suis avec Matthew et Guy…

C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance, j'aimes pas trop être avec ce Matthew…

« Bon chambre 303… »

BLAM !!!!

Une porte s'ouvrait et je me la pris comme à mon habitude

« MMMMMMATTHEW !!!RENDS MOI CA !!! » Hurla un jeune homme au cheveux vert en courant derriére Matthew qui riait avec des copies dans ses mains.

« Aïe…C'est pas vrai. …Matthew !!! »Grognais-je.

Matthew, me regardais…

« Tu as vu se que tu as fait mon petit Guy… »

« MAIS MAIS MAIS C'EST TOI QUI A OUVERT LA PORTE !!!RENDS MOI MES MATHS !!!! »Hurlait Guy.

« Ah làlàlà !!! »riait matthew, qui prennait un malin plaisir de persécuter Guy…Puis il rendit les copies, et par la même occasion en profita pour embrasser Guy sur la bouche.

« Merci mon vieux !!!On se revois tout à l'heure !!! » dit-il avant de partir, laissant ainsi un Guy aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et moi par terre, me demandant qui était ce cinglé ;

« Désolé pour le dérangement… »Dis-je pour détendre l'ambiance…

Soudain Guy tomba par terre et pleura comme un gamin.

« Matttttthhhhhheeeeeewwwwwww t'es méchant !!! »

Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur, tout le monde nous regardez.

« Oui calme, il va revenir, aide moi pour l'instant à ranger mes affaires !!! »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que Guy me donnait un coup de pouce…

…..

_**(Un peu plus tard…)**_

Guy avait apparemment repris confiance en lui, et surtout avait arrèté de pleurer…

Idiot de Matthew, tu le laisse comme ça à chaque fois le pauvre ?

« Bon, je vais au réfectoire…Tu viens avec moi ? »Me demanda Guy.

« Ouais j'arrive. »

RE-BLAM !!!

Cette fois, c'est de ma faute…Voulant me relever, je n'avais pas vu la barre au dessus du lit, et je me la suis prise…Enfin, comme ça,ça cache encore mieux ma couverture d'espion…

Guy s'approcha de moi, bien qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de rire il arriva à dire quelque mots.

« Ca…Piuf…Va ? »

J 'hochais de la tête et parti avec lui pour manger au réfectoire !!!

_**(à suivre …)**_


	3. Chapter 3 et 4

**Chapitre 3 : les couples du lycée ?(kavitchie)**

Je me réveillais grâce à Nino, qui restait depuis mon évanouissement constamment auprès de moi, pour veiller à ce que je n'ai rien…

Et hier soir, elle m'avait confié qu'elle était amoureuse de Jaffard.

« Mais tu n'as pas peur, de ces yeux assassins ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Non, il est très gentil… »

Je fus assez surprise…Mais chacun a son point de vue…

Puis nous quittions la chambre pour aller, en cours.

« MMMMAAAATTTHHHEWWWW RENDS MOI MES MATHS !!! »Hurlait un jeune gars au cheveux vert, nommé Guy…

« Allez, quoi, je peux juste reprendre les cours tout de même… »Dit un autre garçon avec les cheveux châtains, Un peu comme les miens d'ailleurs…

Puis il rendit les feuilles, en l'embrassant sur la bouche, et Guy rougissait…

Orelio, était à côté d'eux, entrun de rire…

Puis Erk, arrivait.

« C'est pas un peu fini vos bétises !!!! Y en a qui essaye de bosser ici. »Hurlait-il.

Tous le monde le regardaient…Soudain il s'écroulait par terre.

Et la plupart des filles se précipitèrent sur lui.

Soudain, un homme grand, fort, aux cheveux bleus, pris Erk dans ses bras.

« Retournez à vos place !!!Je m'occupe personnellement de cet élève. »

« Oui, monsieur le directeur !!! » répondirent tout les élèves en cœur…

Je n'en revenais pas…Cet homme devait avoir un peu plus que mon âge, et il est le directeur !!!!

Puis comme tout le monde était parti à sa place et que le cour d'arme commencé, on vis arrivé une jeune nomade avec une longue queue de cheval tombant sur son dos…Cette fille avait des habits de la Tribue de Sacae…

Ce ne pouvait être que Lyndis…

Comme à leur habitude, tout les garçons bavaient en la voyant…

_**(Un peu plus tard…)**_

« Pourquoi aucun garçon ne se jette sur elle ? »Demandait Orelio.

« Tout simplement, parce que c'est la fiancé de Lord Hector !!! »répondit Matthew…

« Du dirlo !!!! » hurlait Orelio.

Comme à mon habitude je pris un de mes livres et le frappait à la tête.

« Tu as pas un peu fini tes bétises !!!!Vraiment, faut que tu te fasses à chaque fois remarqué. » disais-je.

« Mais quoi !!!Je peux bien m'amuser !!! »

« Mais là c'est de la bétise pur et simple !!! »

Puis tous les èléves partirent.

Il ne restait que Orelio, Matthew , Serra, Guy , Nino, Jaffard et moi.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »Demandait Nino.

« Moi je vais avec Guy, on a eu une colle !!! »Disait Matthew en rigolant, alors que Guy étant rouge comme une pivoine, s'en allait de la piéce.

« Jaffard, On va voir comment se porte Erk ? » Demandait Nino à Jaffard qui hochait de la tête une réponse affirmative.

« Je vous suit !!! »Hurlait alors Serra, me laissant seule avec cet idiot d'Orelio.

« Depuis combien de temps tu me suis… »Demandais-je à Orelio.

« Depuis la rentrée…Je voulais savoir…Quelqu'un de ta famille avait le pouvoir de l'eau ? » me répondit-il en me fixant dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

Cet air sérieux, je l'avais déjà vu une fois…C'était quand j'avais tuée toute ma famille…Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, et m'a fait promettre de ne plus tuer n'importe qui sauf en cas de danger extréme…

« Si…Ma grande sœur…Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

Il me tendit quelques photos avec des corps d'élèves qui étaient mort, transpercé par quelque chose de tranchant, et on voyait de l'eau tout autour…

« Ce n'est pas…Ce n'est pas possible…Ce pouvoir…Le pouvoir de la glace…. »Babulitais-je alors qu'Orelio gardé son sérieux, peu habituel.

« QUI EST-CE !!! »Hurlait-il. « QUI AS PUT FAIRE CA KAVI !!! »

Je fondis rapidement en larme, me recroquiviant sur moi même…

_**(à suivre…)**_

**Chapitre 4 : Attaque nocturne (Orelio).**

« QUI EST-CE !!! »Hurlais-je « QUI AS PUT FAIRE CA KAVI !!! »

Kavitchie foncit rapidement en larme, se recroquiviant sur elle même…

Je l'a pris fermement en la secouant

« KAVI DES VIES SONT EN JEUX TU VAS ME REPONDRE !!! »

Elle continuait à pleurer sans m'écouter.

Je levais alors ma main pour la frapper afin qu'elle puisse revenir à elle.

« KAVITCHIE !!! »

Nino arrivait accompagné de Jaffard et de Erk, qui ces derniers m'empéchèrent de frapper Kavitchie.

« LACHEZ MOI !!!VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE NOUS ALORS LAISSEZ MOI FINIR SE QUE J'AI COMMENCE !!! »Leur hurlais-je en colére.

Soudain une main m'empoignait plus fort que les deux précédent.

« Il suffit Orelio !!! »

Je me retournais, et vis Lord Hector, suivis d'un homme au cheveux roux, et de Lady Lyndis.

« Mais My Lord… »

« Je ne veux aucune excuse !!!La violence n'est pas accepté ici, si tu veux te battre tu vas au aréne, ne t'en prend pas à tes camarades de classes, même si tu les connais…En tout cas, tu vas rester avec moi, je dois te parler. » Ajoutait Hector, me lançant un regard noir.

Je vis Kavitchie emportait par les trois arrivant, alors que Matthew, Guy et Serra venaient d'arriver.

« Matthew, Guy retournaient dans vos chambres…Serra, tu peux montrer la chambre d'Eliwood s'il te plaît. »

Serra toute joyeuse, accompagnait Eliwood, avec Lyndis, alors que Matthew embétait encore Guy.

Moi je suivis alors Lord Hector…Nous arrivâmes à son bureau.

« Je ne suis pas fier de toi, Orelio…Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance pour cela. »

« Mais laissait moi vous expliquez… »

« M'expliquer quoi !!!! »Hurlait-il « Que tu m'explique que Kavitchie devrait être encore traumatisé !!! Je crois que tes méthodes sont à revoir…A présent, quelqu'un te surveilleras en permanance. »

« Quoi !!!!Mais, si… »

« JE NE VEUX PAS D'EXCUSE!!!IL FALLAIS SONGER AVANT DE FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ORELIO !!! »

« Bien my lord… »Je partais de son bureau afin de retourner dans ma chambre…

Mais dans les couloirs, se rendant dans les dortoirs, Une ombre me suivais…Au départ, je crus que c'était la personne qui devait me surveiller…Mais ce n'étais pas possible, alors, je m'arrétait, et je regardais…Plus rien…

Puis un cri…

Ce cri, je le reconnaîtrais parmi mille…

Matthew arrivait vers moi en courrant.

« Orelio !!!Où est Guy ? »

Ce cris…Guy, c'était sans doute lui…

Nous courâmes dans les couloirs, afin d'aller voir d'où il provenait.

Et le spectacle que nous vîmes nous effraya.

Guy était à terre, du sang gisait, mais il n'était pas mort.

Matthew était devenu pâles comme un linge.

« GUUUYYYY REPONDS MOI GUY !!! »

« Matthew, tiens lui bien sa tête, et reste auprés de lui, je vais chercher du secours. »

Je courus, courus, et Kavitchie me vis.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Me demanda-t-elle.

« Guy s'est fait attaqué, il faut du secours au plus vite… »

Kavitchie sortie en courant, suivit de Nino, vers le couloir afin de voir se qu'il s'était passé sûrement.

Moi j'allais voir, Pent, le seul professeur qui restait constament réveillé ou cas où il se passerait quelque chose…

_**(à suivre…)**_


End file.
